Ambulance gurneys have long been used for transporting injured or incapacitated people. Typical ambulance gurneys generally include a mattress resting atop and/or fastened to a supporting surface. The supporting surface is generally mounted atop a wheeled, adjustable frame. The wheels allow the gurney to be pushed or pulled along the ground. The height of the mattress relative to the ground can be varied by adjusting the frame.
Prior to applicant's invention, the length and width of most gurney mattresses were configured to accommodate an adult patient. Harnesses attached to the gurney extended width-wise across the mattress to retain the patient on the mattress. Like the mattress, the harness was sized to accommodate adult patients.